The daughter
by Blue Kami
Summary: this is a cute one of Chichi having a daughter and her first adventure plz R
1. wierd

Ok, ok I know this is a little out there but i thought it was cool^_^  
hope you like it! please review so i know how you feel about it and if i  
should change anything!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girl "My first daughter!" yelled Chichi ecstatic that she was going to have her first daughter. Nine months later. "Push, push, push." Yelled Goku and Gohan. Goten was waiting outside. He was about seven by now and was being watched by a nurse. "She is beautiful." Said Goku looking at the child. "What's her name Chichi?" "But you always name them." Said Chichi. "Only because they were boys." He laughed. Chichi looked down at her child and decided. "Her name will be Gingin." (it is said like jin-jin) Three years later. Gingin had short black hair, green eyes and a tail. She could talk but some things she just didn't say. "Goten, give me my ball back!" she yelled at her older brother who was lingering in the air five feet above her. "No." he said and she jumped to him but he just went higher. Now ten feet in the air Goten stuck his tongue out at her. Gingin couldn't stand it so she jumped with all her might. Unfortunately she ended up going about twenty feet above him and started to fall at speed like no other. "HELP ME!!!" she screamed and Nimbus came at her but he was too late she was going to hit the ground when. "Gingin are you ok?!" yelled Goten racing down to see her sister a Super Sayan flying in the air. She was smiling like no other. "What are you smirking about?" he asked and she pointed to the ball in her hands. "Why you." He yelled and started to go after her. She turned and flew away. Goten also went super and tried to catch up with her but to no avail. Gingin, in the middle of a town she had never seen before, decided to go down and play with her ball for a while. She was still in Super Sayan form though because she didn't know how to get out of it. "Gingin is that you?" yelled Krillan. "Krillan!" she yelled and jumped into his arms only managing to get over his head. "Eighteen, look who I found." He yelled to his wife. "What's. She's Super Sayan." She said, "We better get back home." Gingin is ten. She was in wide plains sparing with Goten. "You can't beat me." He said they were way over the regular Super Sayan power. There was now a large ring of dirt around them. "Yes," she said smashing him in the face, "I" she said hitting him in the stomach, "can!" she said hitting him in the back and he fell down. "Ow." He said changing back into regular form and Gingin started dancing around. "Ok let's go home and eat." She said about to pick him up. "Wait I wanna spar with you." Said Trunks landing in front of her. "Ok but remember this is hand to hand combat. No powers or I'll throw power back." She said and he nodded. "Let's go!" she yelled still in her super form. Gingin decides to make it fast because she's starving. She turns away from him. "What are you" he was punched in the back he turns around and nobody is there. He is punched in the back again she lands in front of him and spins him up in the air. Then hits him into the ground where she goes down to make sure he's ok. "Trunks!" she yells then disappears right as he was going to punch her in the back. He starts to throw punches but always misses or it's blocked. She decides to start throwing punches of her own and makes hits him every single time until they are split. Trunks couldn't stand it anymore. If I don't use my powers I'm certain to lose. He thinks then starts to throw energy like never before. But she dodges it then looks at him, focuses her energy quickly then. "Shifted." She yells throwing a small beam at him. He figured he might as well let it hit him because it wasn't going to hurt him. Boy was he wrong he looked at himself and he blew into a million pieces, came back together. He changed to regular and passed out. Gingin went underneath him and gracefully caught him. Clapping noises could be heard. She looked over to see Goku, Gohan and Goten standing there clapping. Vagita also stood there but he looked very angry. "Way to go Gingin!" the three yelled and Gingin "Trunks come here now!" yelled Vagita but when he didn't Vagita went over to her. "Give me my son! He is in serious trouble!" he yelled. "Vagita aren't you over reacting just a little?" asked Gohan. "Me? Of coarse I'm upset My son just lost to a dainty, 'oh I'm afraid to break my nail', girl!' he yelled and she started to cry. Gohan grabbed her by the shoulder but she shoved Trunks into his arms and flew away as fast as she could. Eighteen will know what to do. She thought as she raced to their house. About five minutes later she stopped in front of their house, went normal and knocked on the door. Krillan answered. "Gingin, where's your dad?" he asked worried. She looked up at him. "Can I talk to Eighteen?" she asked in a cute but depressed voice. "What is it?" asked Eighteen. "Me and Goten sparred, I won but then Trunks showed up but I was hungry and he cheated at hand to hand and used his powers. So I did a special move and when I won Vagita got angry and said that he was going to hurt him because he lost to a girl. How come I had to be a girl?" she said crying as she mumbled what happened. It started to rain. "It's going to be ok. He is simply too strong for his own good." She said picking her up and bringing her inside. Krillan went into the kitchen and made a pb&j for the girl. "Vagita is just jealous that you are stronger then Trunks so he makes excuses." She said, "And when he calls you names he is only trying to bring you down." "Vagita is jealous?" she thought for a minute, "I know I'll help train Trunks so Vagita won't have to be jealous." She said. I just hope Vagita can get over the pride problem. Thought Eighteen. "Hey Gingin, made you a sandwich." Krillan said holding it out and smiling when it suddenly disappeared. "Thanks for the help Eighteen and thanks for the sandwich Krillan." She said as the rain stopped and she flew away. "She eats faster then Goku." He said and Eighteen laughed. She flew along happily and looked the way of her house to see Goten and Goku flying to Krillan's. "Daddy!" she yelled jumping into her father's arms. They were always very close. "Where were you Gingin? We were worried." Said Goku. "I went to go see Eighteen and I'm gonna train Trunks!" she yelled happily. 


	2. the crazy day

Hey dudes here's Chappy numba two^_^ I promise better chapter next time!  
  
The next day. "Where's Trunks?" she asked. "I don't know but let's spar while we're waiting." Goten said and they got into position. "Hand to hand. I'll dodge first." He said and she started to throw punches. Face, blocked. Stomach, blocked. Face, hit. Switch off. Goten started throwing punches. Face, block. Side, block. Stomach, block. Face, stomach, side, side, stomach, side, face. All blocked so they stopped. "Not here yet." Said Goten. So they started over. Gingin threw punches. Face, face, stomach. Block, block, hit. Switch off. They continued for about an hour. When Trunks didn't show up they decided to go to his house and look for him. Ten minutes later they were knocking on the door. "Goten, Gingin. What are you doing here?" "We want to see Trunks." Said Goten. She became quiet. "They are out in the pod be careful though I heard some crashes come from inside." She said and the two went to the pod and walked in. Gingin hasn't ever been in one so she wasn't used to it but Goten didn't seem to mind. "Hey Trunks!" said Goten. "Goten this place is weird, I get a feeling my hair wants to fall out." Said Gingin who did a small power up. Not enough to go super but enough to make her hair feel better. "All better." She said and looked up to see Trunks. "Trunks how come you didn't come over and spar. Gingin was really wanting to spar again." Said Goten. "My father made me stay home and train. Personally I think I would have done better with you guys." He whispered. "What?! You are doing much better here!" yelled Vagita. "Sure dad." Agreed Trunks. "Well can we train too?" asked Gingin. "No! Leave or you'll be in big trouble!" he yelled going super. They left and they started hearing yelling, then banging, then Trunks came out with his father. "Fine you can leave but I am not your father anymore!" yells Vagita flying off. Bulma came out. "Ok what happened this time?" "Me and him had a fight and from now on we are not related." Said Trunks as he walked over to Goten and Gingin. "What are you doing you have to go after him!" yelled Bulma. "Why should I? Ever since I was little he tried to teach me the opposite of how it really is and I don't want to deal with a man that can't face reality!" and flew off. Goten went after him. He flew in front of him. "So you two disagree sometimes! It happens to families all the time but whether or not you like it he's still your father!" said Goten. "Maybe you're right but that doesn't mean I have to like him." "Sure but don't you know anything? Even though he doesn't act like it all the time you and Bulma are his highest priorities. He just isn't the best at teaching that's all." Said Goten coaxing him down. He went down and the siblings went home. That night. "So what did you two do today?" asked Chichi while they were at dinner. They were both quiet. "Oh come on tell me." She said and Goten spoke up. "Vegita and Trunks got into a fight and now they don't want to be related." He said slow and careful. "Maybe I should go see Bulma tomorrow." Said ChiChi. They both nodded. After dinner they went to sleep and Gingin dreamed of it raining gumdrops. "Candy!" she yelled happily in her dream until it stopped and Gingin's guardian angel could be seen. "Gingin. Tonight I will teach you once more." She said and Gingin sat down and started to listen. "First a rule needed in real life. Don't get involved in something that has nothing to do with you. Follow my rules and be the best you can. Now onto the lesson, Today we are going to teach you a power called morphing." She said knowing perfectly well Gingin didn't know what it meant. "Morphing means you can change into something." "Oooh." She says understandingly. The next morning she didn't understand it fully but she was going to try it out. Every time her angel teaches her something it takes her about two weeks to learn it. "What's for breakfast mom?" she asked as she went into the kitchen. "Eggs and toast." She said and Goten came in. "Hey mom" she cut him off. "Eggs and toast." She said. After they ate Goten and Gingin went outside like they always do to practice some moves. Gingin floated above the ground put her hands together and started chanting like her guardian taught her. She focused on what she wanted to be. Mom. She decided and repeated it over and over until she started to glow. Goten looked over to his little sister and watched her start glowing. What is she doing?! He didn't disturb afraid he would break her concentration. She turned a sky blue color and BAM! She stopped and looked at herself. "Oh no!" she screamed and Chichi ran out. "What happened?!" she looked at a mini version of herself. "I forgot how to get the right size!" she said unhappily. "What? How did you?" she thought she was going crazy. "Is that you Gingin?" 


End file.
